1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to a device for remotely adjusting the height of a tillage implement apparatus while the farm equipment may be moving or stationary.
2. Background Information
In arid and semi-arid areas, such as are found through-out the southwestern United States, farmers are often required to conduct dryland farming, or irrigate their crops. Farmers can make dryland farming successful, but they need a lot of land; one irrigated acre will produce as much crop as several acres farmed dryland. Conversely, irrigating comes with its own cost for the farmer, as well as taking water resources the rights to which are becoming more and more contested as the population swells. Generally speaking, there are many more acres for dryland farming than can be irrigated. However, growers are able to produce more crops on less land by irrigating. But the greatest factor affecting dryland farming is the unpredictability of weather, and particularly the amount of rain. Similarly, “irrigation” cannot be considered a single circumstance, because the amount of irrigation—just like the amount of rain—determines the level of moisture in the soil.
Different crops have specific water needs that can vary. Where one type of crop will do well in drier soil, another will only flourish in well watered soil. But most crops require, or do best, if the seeds are at least planted in soil carrying some degree of moisture. For this reason, farmers generally strip back the top-most soil and left-over crop residue that is dried in the sun and air so that the planter deposits the seeds in moisture containing soil. The farmer will use his experience in an attempt to adjust the tillage implements' height to a point where the tillage implements will lightly contact the soil when the planting units are in planting position.
Modern multi-row planters are often modified with scraping devices, or tillage implements, in order to expose the moist soil that had been below the surface.
The John Deere 7300 planter is used as an example herein.
The John Deere uses a “V-Wing” to move the top layer of soil and residue from a bed to allow the opener to run on a smooth surface and to plant in moist soil. A V-Wing is attached to and moves with the planting unit in front of the unit.
Using an adjusting mechanism, the height of the tillage implement or row unit, for example V-Wing, trash wheel, or the like, can be adjusted in order to skim the ground. The V-Wing frame is attached to the unit parallel arms to provide depth gauging by both the planter frame and the planting unit, thus reducing variations in uneven field conditions. The tillage support bracket has a scale and a pointer to help adjust all of the V-Wings evenly.
To adjust the V-Wing, the farmer must turn the adjustment knob on the tillage support bracket by hand.
Other planter manufacturers use similar tillage implements and adjustment mechanisms to perform the same task.
Conventional tillage implements' height settings are adjusted manually by the tractor operator. Because the adjusters are located on the planter itself, it can require frequent stops to raise or lower the tillage implement ahead of planter units due to changes in soil types and conditions, as well as the characteristics of the field. Because of the large number of acres that many farmers till, frequent stops for adjustments can significantly decrease the number of acres worked per unit of time. This delay is multiplied by the fact that a planter may have several planting units, each with an individual tillage implement whose height must be adjusted. The alternative, not adjusting the tillage implement, is not optimal because of the likely reduction in crop production due to planting in less favorable conditions.
Thus, there is a need for a device to adjust the height of the tillage implements from tractor seat. Further, it is advantageous for such a device to allow for such adjustment on the fly.